harpcodexfandomcom-20200214-history
Archetypes
More Warlock Eldritch Invocations in UA Revised Class Options and UA Warlock & Wizard. * New Fighting Style for Fighters, Paladins, and Rangers in UA Waterborne. * More Totem Warrior options in SCAG. Barbarian Primal Paths * Path of the Ancestral Guardian (Xanathar) * Path of the Battlerager (SCAG) * Path of the Berserker (PHB) * Path of the Storm Herald (Xanathar) * Path of the Totem Warrior (PHB) * Path of the Zealot (Xanathar) Bard Colleges * College of Glamour (Xanathar) * College of Lore (PHB) * College of Swords (Xanathar) * College of Valor (PHB) * College of Whispers (Xanathar) Cleric Domains * Arcana (SCAG) * Death (DMG) * Forge (Xanathar) * Grave (Xanathar) * Knowledge (PHB) * Life (PHB) * Light (PHB) * Nature (PHB) * Protection (UA Cleric) * Tempest (PHB) * Trickery (PHB) * War (PHB) Druid Circles * Circle of Dreams (Xanathar) * Circle of the Land (PHB) * Circle of the Moon (PHB) * Circle of the Shepard (Xanathar) Fighter Martial Archetypes * Arcane Archer (Xanathar) * Battle Master (PHB) * Cavalier (Xanathar) * Champion (PHB) * Knight (UA Fighter) * Monster Hunter (UA Gothic Heroes) * Purple Dragon Knight (SCAG) * Samurai (Xanathar) * Sharpshooter (UA Fighter) Monk Monastic Traditions * Way of the Drunken Master (Xanathar) * Way of the Four Elements (PHB) * Way of the Kensei (Xanathar) * Way of the Long Death (SCAG) * Way of the Open Hand (PHB) * Way of the Sun Soul (Xanathar) * Way of Tranquility (UA Monk) Paladin Sacred Oaths * Oath of Conquest (Xanathar) * Oath of Devotion (PHB) * Oath of the Ancients (PHB) * Oath of the Crown (SCAG) * Oath of Redemption (Xanathar) * Oath of Treachery (UA Paladin) * Oath of Vengeance (PHB) * Oathbreaker (DMG) Ranger Conclaves Just use revised it's so much better. Vanilla or Revised * Horizon Walker (Xanathar) * Gloom Stalker (Xanathar) * Monster Slayer (Xanathar) * Primeval Guardian (UA Ranger & Rogue) Vanilla * Beast Master (PHB) * Hunter (PHB) Revised * Beast Conclave (UA Ranger) * Hunter Conclave (UA Ranger) Roguish Archetypes * Assassin (PHB) * Arcane Trickster (PHB) * Inquisitive (Xanathar) * Mastermind (Xanathar) * Scout (Xanathar) * Swashbuckler (Xanathar) * Thief (PHB) Sorcerous Origins * Divine Soul (Xanathar) * Draconic Bloodline (PHB) * Favored Soul (UA Revised Subclasses) * Phoenix Sorcerery (UA Sorcerer) * Sea Sorcery (UA Sorcerer) * Shadow Magic (Xanathar) * Stone Sorcery (UA Sorcerer) * Storm Sorcery (Xanathar) * Wild Magic (PHB) Warlock Otherworldly Patrons * The Archfey (PHB) * The Celestial (Xanathar) * The Fiend (PHB) * The Hexblade (Xanathar) * The Great Old One (PHB) * The Raven Queen (UA Warlock & Wizard) * The Seeker (UA The Faithful) * The Undying (SCAG) Wizard Arcane Traditions * Bladesinging (SCAG) * Lore Mastery (UA Warlock & Wizard) * School of Abjuration (PHB) * School of Conjuration (PHB) * School of Diviniation (PHB) * School of Enchantment (PHB) * School of Evocation (PHB) * School of Illusion (PHB) * School of Necromancy (PHB) * School of Transmutation (PHB) * Theurgy (UA Wizard Revisited) * War Magic (Xanathar)